


pride and prejudice

by emeraldsapphic



Series: Gandrew College AU [2]
Category: Gandrew - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Boys In Love, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Literature Major!Garrett, M/M, Pride and Prejudice References, painter!Andrew
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:07:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26017009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emeraldsapphic/pseuds/emeraldsapphic
Summary: "Fine, let's watch Pride and Prejudice."Garrett gave in to his boyfriend's desires, besides, he was in the mood to shit on the umpteenth bad rendering of a classic novel.Sequel toPlay Date
Relationships: Andrew Siwicki/Garrett Watts
Series: Gandrew College AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1888369
Comments: 6
Kudos: 19





	pride and prejudice

**Author's Note:**

  * For [plantyourtreeswithme](https://archiveofourown.org/users/plantyourtreeswithme/gifts).



> set in the alternative college universe i created for the last day of gandew week in the fic called _play date_! (if you didn't read it or don't remember it, that's fine! just remember: garrett is a literature major, while andrew is in fine arts.)
> 
> this was meant to be a dan and phil fan fiction, but liv @plantyourtreeswithme inspired me with her fic _'we're losing light, i'm a filmmaker!'_ so i had to make it about our boys.
> 
> i'd say spoiler alert for _pride and prejudice (2005) dir. joe wright_ but that seems quite obvious. though, if you haven't watched it yet, wtf are you doing with your life?

Garrett let out a frustrated sigh. He hated Gabriele D'Annunzio with every inch of his body.  
"He should have just listened to his own advice and shut the fuck up!" ***1**

"Garr, you need a break!"

"I can't! I need to finish this damn essay on D'Annunzio's panismo."

"I know, I've heard them all, the rants about this dude. If you're so obsessed, maybe you don't really hate him." Andrew laughed.

"Ugh," Garrett groaned, "I do! He is a hypocritical fascist and a narcissistic little bitch whose biography is a historical mess. Literally the weirdest shit. He was rumored to have one pair of ribs removed just so he could suck his own dick."

"Oh wow."

"His prose is excellent, but his verses? Diabetes on sugar paper."

"That sounds to me like you need a break, love. Wouldn't want you to die of hyperglycemia, would we?"

"I need to finish this!" Garrett glared at Andrew. 

Garrett was older than Andrew, and a senior, so it was always the blond that had to sacrifice some alone time with his boyfriend. He felt guilty from time to time, especially seeing Andrew's puppy eyes staring back at him. But, on the other hand, Andrew should have given him a break, he was trying his best! And he was tired, very tired.

He then remembered that Andrew didn't really know what it meant to have deadlines approaching incredulously fast. Because Andrew was an artistic genius, who painted incredibly fast and incredibly well. He was the type of student to finish early and do double the work, effortlessly, and his teachers were so grateful to have found a pupil like Andrew, that he was exceptionally allowed to leave class and paint _en plain air_. 

"But babe, it's Friday."

 _Oh shit,_ Garrett had forgotten it was Friday night.  
If there was something sacred in their relationship, it was definitely Friday night.

"You are right. What are we doing? Do you have anything in mind?"

"We are watching Pride and Prejudice!"

Garrett threw his head back and groaned again, loudly.

"What?" Andrew pouted grumpily.

"I thought you hated movies."

"That's where you are wrong! I hate modern, contemporary directors that solely focus on making profitable, story-driven movies, instead of focusing on making art and having a good and a strong color palette."

"And this is?"

"An aesthetic, old classic."

"But the book is borderline boring! I mean, it's not bad, it's just tasteless. I appreciate the role it had on the empowerment of female novelists but it's so slow, especially at the beginning. It's not as bad as Shelley's Frankenstein, but still." He finally stopped rambling when he caught Andrew's glare.

"Fine, let's watch Pride and Prejudice."  
Garrett gave in to his boyfriend's desires, besides, he was in the mood to shit on the umpteenth bad rendering of a classic novel.

"I won't promise I'll behave though."

"Shut up, it's starting." 

Garrett expected to absolutely hate it, but right from the start, he detected the pleasant, natural mood that the movie clearly intended to convey.

Of course, the pleasant atmosphere didn't stop him from making remarks left and right, getting a few giggles out of Andrew, followed by an amused 'shush' or two.

"Why does she even call her own husband 'Mr. Bennet'? It makes absolutely no sense in the historical period they're in."

"I have absolutely no idea."

Garrett was starting to appreciate the film, and it made his literate heart clench in its own broken pride.

He saw the first interaction between Mr. Darcy and Elizabeth, the main protagonists, and exclaimed, rolling his eyes, "Is he simping already?"

"Garrett!" Andrew laughed. "You gotta stop with this simping thing, do you even know what the word means?"

"Andrew, my dear, I am a literature major. Do you think I could even dare pronounce a word without knowing at least the main definition of it?"

Andrew rolled his eyes and added, grinning, "Along with at least the three main hypotheses of their etymology, right?"

"Shut up, etymology is interesting!"

"And you were calling this story boring," he muttered just loudly enough that Garrett could hear it, receiving a playful pillow to the face.

"Rude."

Their attention went back to the movie, as the first ball scene was ending.  
Mr. Darcy had just insulted Elizabeth behind her back, calling her _'barely tolerable'_ and _'not handsome enough to tempt him'._

"Oof, that was harsh."

"I know right? Poor soul. Plus, she's stunning. How can you say that when she's literally Keira Knightley."

"She's pretty, yes. But in the book Elizabeth's supposed to be cute but not that pretty."

"Oh well, they shouldn't have chosen Keira Knightley."

Garrett raised his eyebrows and Andrew shrugged, laughing.

"This movie is a bisexual's dream, Garrett. She's beautiful and angelic-looking, while he's so hot and regal. Honestly, I'd leave you for either."

"Ouch!" Garrett laughed. "I like Mr. Bingley more though."

"More than Mr. Darcy?"

"Could be my redhead strawberry blonde obsession. Who knows? Should ask my therapist about it."

Andrew laughed hysterically.

Garrett focused back on the movie, gratified by his boyfriend's laughter. 

_"I wonder who first discovered the power of poetry in driving away love," Elizabeth was saying to Mr. Bingley, a playful smile on her lips._

_"I thought poetry was the food of love," Mr. Darcy interjected in their discourse._

_"Of a fine, stout love, it may. But if it is only a vague inclination, one poor sonnet will kill it stone dead."_

_"So, what do you recommend to encourage affection?" Mr. Darcy asked._

_"Dancing. Even if one's partner is barely tolerable." With that, Elizabeth left the room, thus ending the scene._

"Pause it! Pause the movie!" Garrett suddenly shouted.

"What's wrong with you?!"

"Sorry for shouting, love," Garrett sheepishly apologized, "but first of all, that was savage."

Andrew let out a laugh.

"Savage, just straight up a power move. She is the romantic hero of the story. Fuck Mr. Darcy."

Andrew was now cackling loudly, "I told you you were going to love this."

"Second, she's right! She's fucking right! Poor Ermione, she must have suffered so much."

"Who's Ermione?" Andrew raised an eyebrow.

"It's a fake name D'Annunzio gave to one of his hundreds of girlfriends."

Andrew laughed, "Is this why you haven't written me anything already?"

"N-no! I must be offended that you just called our relationship a vague inclination."

"Then why haven't you written anything, yet?" Andrew asked with a sly, playful smirk as he saw Garrett stutter his way out of the conversation.

He saw Garrett press play and heard him say, "Oh, look! It's starting."

He shook his head and smiled. He had no more doubt about what his birthday present was going to be.

They kept watching the movie in silence until a particular scene forced Andrew to speak, "Do you, history freak, know why it is such a big deal that he helped her get on the carriage?" 

"First of all, was there a veiled compliment in there? But, I assume it is mostly because he touched her gloveless hand, and that was seen as a quite intimate gesture."

"Oh. Thank you, babe."

They kept watching and sharing witty commentary and giggling at humorous scenes, especially the ones involving Mr. Collins.

_"What a superbly featured room and what excellent boiled potatoes. Many years since I have had such an exemplary vegetable. To which of my fair cousins should I compliment the excellence of the cooking?"_

"Exemplary vegetable!" Garrett and Andrew laughed in unison.

"Oh God, okay, you got me, this movie is really good."

"Ahh, is the literate for once admitting that movies can be better than books sometimes? Isn't there a code for that?"

"Babe," he looked at Andrew's grinning face, "don't push it." 

"I deserved a father like Mr. Bennett." Mr.Collins had just proposed to Lizzie, and Andrew beamed at the role her father had in that part particularly. He had not meant for it to sound half as sad as it did to Garrett's ears.

"Love." Garrett started, his eyes sympathetic. 

Andrew gave him a smile, to reassure his boyfriend that besides his auto-ironic seemingly sad comment, there was nothing to worry about. "Shh, look at this scene it's beautiful!"

"Why didn't you take any filmmaking classes anyway?"

"I am not interested in 90% of movies, Garrett. That wouldn't have worked."

The two of them went back to their peaceful and focused silence for a while until the first proposal scene was about to play.

"He is so hot," Andrew commented earning a pair of rolling eyes from his boyfriend.

_"I love you-" Mr. Darcy started saying._

"Most ardently." Andrew echoed, matching perfectly the dialogue in the scene. 

"How many times have you watched this exactly?"

"Shush!"

Garrett went back to focus on the movie.  
"Yes, Lizzie!" He cheered for the female protagonist as she starting to reject Mr. Darcy.  
He felt Andrew's stare on him.

"What? He's an asshole."

"He is not! He just didn't know how to express his feelings. Sounds like someone I know." Andrew smirked at him, while Garrett just bit his lip, immersed in his own thoughts.

"Jesus, Garrett, you're making it impossible to focus on the movie," Andrew breathed out, flustered.

"Then let's stop it," he replied, leaning in closer to kiss his boyfriend.

Andrew gasped dramatically, "I am a respectable lady, Mr. Watts. I will consume only on the wedding night."

Garrett laughed, rolling his eyes at him and went back to focus on the story, not before adding under his breath, "It's too late for that." Andrew playfully pushed him, of course, with reddened cheeks and an embarrassed grin on his lips, before resting his head on Garrett's shoulder.

They stayed quiet for a while, peacefully enjoying the movie before Andrew suddenly sat up and gestured at the TV.

"This part is so beautiful!" And so it was. The scene was showing the beautiful Pemberley palace, Mr. Darcy's home, just as Elizabeth was walking through it. And Garrett had wanted to add a _'yes, but not as beautiful as you.'_ Instead, he let his boyfriend gush about the movie, admiring him with a fond smile.

"Look at the saturation! The contrast with the perfect off-white!" He turned to Garrett with a smile, and he asked confused, "What?"

"Nothing," Garrett replied with a chuckle, "nothing, I just love you."  
Andrew was caught off guard by Garrett's words, so he tried to return the favor, by giving his boyfriend a quick kiss and laying on his lap.

"I am surprised you didn't say anything about the painting or the statues."

"Meh. They're pretty, and very, very well done, don't get me wrong. But they are all quite basic, conceptually. Which makes sense cause we're talking about the enlightenment period."

"Wasn't it called neoclassicism in art?"

"Yes, but wrongfully."

"What do you mean?"

"Technically it's supposed to be neo-neoclassicism. You see, classicism is actually the period of ancient roman and greek art. Not the Renaissance. That's actually neoclassicism."

"That makes sense."

With that, they fell back in silence, captured by the uncanny peacefulness that particular part of the movie conveyed.  
The scene with Lydia.  
The scene with Mr. Bingley.  
Even the scene with Lady Catherine.

The two boyfriends followed the story right to the 'most ethereal scene', as Andrew had called it.

And as the second, more fortunate proposal, was playing, they instinctively looked at each other, sharing no words but a mutual, understanding look. 

_"You have bewitched me, body and soul."  
"I love... I love... I love you." ___

__Andrew mouthed the words one by one. He had definitely seen the movie too many times. But Garrett didn't care, he felt like the Fitzwilliam Darcy of the situation, a socially awkward nerd who was deeply, stupidly, disgustingly in love. And he felt ready to write even the corniest, saccharine tasting verses, just for his little Elizabeth Bennett. (Not as diabetes-inducing as Gabriele D'Annuzio's though! That low, he'd never go.)_ _

__Just like that, the movie was almost over, as Andrew announced, only one scene left, one who was not even included in the original English version._ _

__"No marriage scene?"_ _

__"Nope. But this is better."_ _

_____"And what should I call you when I am cross? 'Mrs. Darcy'?"_  
_"No! No. You may only call me 'Mrs. Darcy' when you are completely, and perfectly, and incandescently happy."  
"Then how are you this evening, Mrs. Darcy? Mrs. Darcy, Mrs. Darcy, Mrs. Darcy, Mrs. Darcy."_

__Andrew looked at Garrett, his eyes full of happiness, his voice giggly, "If you don't do that when we marry each other, I'll divorce you right away."_ _

__Garrett laughed, "Well, Andrew Watts does sound really good. Though I like your name the way it is."_ _

__Andrew first smiled then laughed, "Still, you better call me Mr. Watts repeatedly as you kiss me like that while we are sitting on a dock in front of a lake in the middle of the night. Deal?"_ _

__"I thought you wanted to be called _Mrs._ Watts."_ _

__"You know what? I should have married Mr. Collins!" Andrew grumpily crossed his arms._ _

__"Oh, fear not, dear Elizabeth, your wishes will be my command." Garrett leaned down and kissed Andrew softly._ _

“So deal?”

“Deal.”

**Author's Note:**

>  ***1** In 'La Pioggia Nel Pineto' (Rain In The Pine Forest) Gabriele D'Annunzio repeats the imperatives 'silence' and 'listen' quite frequently. i thought it was a funny reference!  
> fun fact: i was asked this one poem at the final exam i had to give in june. let's just say i share all of garrett's opinion.
> 
> by the way, this is the link to the final scene, it’s so beautiful, please watch it :,) https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=Zg7YhN-I2M0
> 
> feedback always makes my day!


End file.
